L'héritier trahi
by Efriliane
Summary: Harry a battu le mage noir mais maintenant il est trop puissant alors tous ceux en qui il croyait ou presque le trahirent. Pour la suite lisez, pour ceux qui n'est pas les slash, qu'ils passent leur chemin.FINIE
1. Default Chapter

Cette histoire sera en deux chapitres, c'est la dernière trouvaille sortie de mon cerveau dérangé. Bonne lecture.

**NB : Pour ceux qui lisent la fic de Mimie, lHP et l'enfant de lumière, elle me fait vous dire qu'elle vous mettra le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible parce que pour le moment il lui reste 3 semaines pour terminer son mémoire. Après elle sera un peu plus libre d'écrire.**

**L'héritier trahi.**

Le combat durait depuis des heures, Harry avait supporté un nombre incalculable de doloris lancés par Voldemort. Ce dernier semblait prendre l'avantage depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Harry se tordait au sol de douleur.

Potter, comment te sens-tu ? J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

Le lord noir fit apparaître la tête d'une des rares personnes à laquelle il ne fallait pas toucher.

Séverus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger et tous les combattants de la lumière virent apparaître la tête tranchée de Rémus Lupin. Tous poussèrent un cri d'effroi. Un orage éclata au dessus d'Harry, une aura rouge vif l'enveloppa et il se releva péniblement. Il planta son regard rempli de haine dans celui de Voldemort.

Tu as fait la plus belle erreur de ta vie, Jedusort. Tu aurais pu toucher à n'importe qui d'autre mais là tu m'as pris ma famille et ça, ça signe ton arrêt de mort.

Tu me parais bien présomptueux mon cher. Tu crois que je vais te laisser me battre comme ça ?

Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Oragus destructum.

Séverus vit l'éclair frapper Harry puis repartir avec plus d'intensité sur le mage noir. Le corps du sorcier implosa sous l'impact de l'éclair. Le sort avait été d'une puissance incroyable. Harry s'effondra de fatigue et de douleur. Le combat s'arrêta, les mangemorts fuirent lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils avaient perdu. Trois personnes se précipitèrent sur le corps d'Harry. Ron, Rogue et Minerva le virent choir sur le sol.

HARRY !

Harry, mon frère, ouvre les yeux.

Deux lacs verts s'ouvrirent difficilement.

Tu cherchais à faire quoi là.

Il fut pris d'un spasme de douleur.

Professeur, je vous … embouche un c…coin.

Harry, restez calme, gardez vos forces.

Où est Albus ?

Il est occupé petit frère.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire que Dumbledore était grièvement blessé et qu'il avait peu de chances de s'en sortir.

Les trois autres emmenèrent le sauveur du monde à l'infirmerie.

Pour être sûr, qu'il puisse être tranquille, ils l'emmenèrent dans les cachots, Rogue prenant soin de lui. Les jours passèrent, Harry reprenait des forces assez rapidement, l'ordre du phoenix privé de son chef, Albus Dumbledore qui était toujours entre la vie et la mort, décida qu'il était trop dangereux de laisser Harry avec ses pouvoirs. Ils envoyèrent en mission les trois gardiens du survivant loin sachant que ceux-ci refuseraient de pratiquer le sort nécessaire à ôter les pouvoirs. Hermione Granger fut chargée de trouver le sort, elle eut même l'idée de lui effacer la mémoire ensuite. Elle aimait son meilleur ami mais avait toujours été jalouse de ses facultés magiques puissantes. Elle avait là l'occasion de prouver qu'elle était plus puissante que lui. Granger, Les Weasley, et les autres membres encerclèrent le lit du survivant, Granger prononça le sort sous les supplications de son meilleur ami. Une chose imprévue arriva, Harry étouffa doucement et une aura blanche pure l'entoura, son corps disparut. Les autres personnes présentes commencèrent à paniquer.

« Hermione, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je crois que le charme n'a pas marché. »

« Où est Harry ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Que va-t-on dire à Rogue, McGonagall et Ron ? »

« On leur dira qu'il est mort dans son sommeil. »

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulé depuis la disparition du désormais vainqueur de Voldemort. Rogue et Ron furent les premiers à revenir de mission, ils se précipitèrent dans les cachots. A leur stupeur, le lit d'Harry était vide. Un doute leur traversa l'esprit.

Molly entra chez Séverus en larme.

« Séverus, Ron, je dois vous apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. »

« Où est Harry maman ? »

« Il est mort pendant votre absence, nous n'avons rien pu faire. »

« Non, vous mentez, c'est impossible. »

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur la chaise la plus proche. Le cœur de Rogue s'était brisé mais d'un autre côté, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne connaissait pas toute la vérité. Il y avait une force en lui qui lui disait que son Harry était toujours en vie quelque part. Ron fut dévasté, son meilleur ami, son frère avait rejoint ses parents mais il laissait derrière lui un vide incommensurable.

Harry se sentait étouffer, il avait mal, les gens en qui ils avaient confiance et pour qui il avait risqué sa vie, l'avaient trahi lâchement. Il ressentit comme si quelque chose l'aspirait. Il perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'il revint à lui quelques instants plus tard, il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une forêt luxuriante l'entourant. Une forme apparut devant lui.

« Bonjour mon enfant. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis ton ancêtre, Merlin. Je suis le créateur du monde magique. »

« Je suis mort ? »

« Non, Harry. Du moins pas encore. Ceux qui ont lancé le sort auraient dû savoir certaines choses à ton sujet. S'ils l'avaient su, jamais ils n'auraient osé te toucher. »

« Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, Harry. Ce que tu dois savoir c'est que aucun de mes ancêtres ne peut être touché par un sortilège que j'ai fabriqué. Seulement, leur lâcheté a fait qu'il était très nombreux à te jeter le sort. »

Une femme fit son apparition.

« Je dirais même trop nombreux. »

« Rowena, très chère. »

« Merlin, une punition doit leur être donnée pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire à notre descendant. »

« Votre descendant ? »

« Oui, Harry. Ta famille, les Potter descend directement des Serdaigle et des Griffondor. Notre fille à moi et Grodric s'est mariée avec un Potter. »

« Je descends des fondateurs ? »

« Oui. »

« Rowena, c'est à lui de décider s'il veut rejoindre ses parents ou laver l'affront dont il a été victime. »

« Harry, que veux-tu mon enfant ? »

« J'aimerais retourner dans mon monde et vivre une vie normale loin de ceux qui m'ont fait du mal sans quitter le monde de la magie cependant. »

« Harry, tu dois savoir certaine chose sur ta famille. Tu n'es pas le seul Potter en vie. Je ne peux t'en dire plus pour le moment. Sache également qu'ils ne t'ont pas tous trahi. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, ton retour va être difficile parce que le sort qu'ils t'ont lancé t'a banni du monde des vivants, pour y retourner nous allons devoir sacrifier … »

« Personne ne sera sacrifier pour me permettre de retourner dans mon monde. »

« Non, bien sûr seulement le gardien du monde des morts demande toujours une compensation pour laisser revenir un défunt. »

« Quel genre de chose ? »

« Ca dépend de l'être. »

« Je veux vivre dans mon monde, s'il vous plaît. »

« D'accord mais pour ta tranquillité nous allons changer ton apparence légèrement. »

Merlin lança un charme qui transforma Harry en une superbe créature aux yeux verts, aux longs cheveux noirs et au corps très bien dessiné.

« Maintenant nous allons te renvoyer sur terre, ne t'inquiètes pas nous nous reverrons. »

Harry se sentit transporté dans un autre lieu, ses yeux le brûlèrent fortement, il les ferma pour pallier à la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il atterrit sur ce qui semblait de l'herbe. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais l'obscurité ne s'en allait pas.

« Non pas mes yeux ! »

Il cria de détresse et s'effondra en pleur au sol. Il finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Il sentit que quelqu'un le tirait par le bras.

« Monsieur, vous allez bien ? »

Harry ne réussit pas à parler.

« Monsieur, est-ce que vous me comprenez ? »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Harry, Harry Potter. »

« Harry, non c'est impossible. »

« Vous me connaissez. »

« C'est difficile à expliquer. Quand je vous aurai dit mon nom, vous allez comprendre. Je m'appelle Nelle Potter. »

« Avons-nous un lien de parenté ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Quelle est la date de votre anniversaire ? »

« Le 31 juillet 1980. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une coïncidence, mais je suis né le même jour. Mes parents s'appelaient Lily et James Potter. »

« Les miens aussi. »

C'est alors que Merlin apparut.

« Merlin, c'est toi ? »

« Oui, Nelle. »

« Harry est mon jumeau n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé, il semblerait qu'il soit aveugle. »

« Ces amis l'ont trahi et maudit, seulement le sort a raté et cela l'a presque tué. Le gardien du monde des morts a pris en dédommagements sa vue. »

« Je suis aveugle. »

« Je suis désolé mon enfant. »

Harry sourit tristement.

« Ce n'est rien au moins je suis en vie. »

Sa sœur le regarda avec amour, depuis qu'elle vivait ici, elle avait toujours su qu'il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même. Elle aida son frère à se relever.

« Je vais t'emmener chez moi, je suis professeur de soins aux créatures magiques dans l'école de Salem. »

« Nous sommes en Amérique ? »

« Oui. Je vais t'emmener voir mes supérieurs, peut-être pourront-ils te proposer quelque chose. »

« Je ne veux pas te déranger. »

« Tu es le bienvenu. »

« Merci, petite sœur. »

Harry emménagea avec sa sœur, celle-ci l'aida du mieux qu'elle put à retrouver ses repères.

Après quelques mois de réadaptation, les dirigeants de Salem ne purent qu'accepter d'engager Harry Potter comme professeur de soins aux créatures magiques et de défense contre les forces du mal. Sa sœur et lui se partagèrent ces deux postes. Elle enseigna aux plus jeunes, c'est à dire aux quatre premières années et Harry aux trois suivantes. Malgré sa cécité, Harry parvenait à se mouvoir et se défendre comme avant. Il avait développé ses autres sens pour compenser la perte de ses yeux. En outre, Salem renfermait dans sa forêt un nombre incroyable de créatures avec lesquelles Harry avait un lien très spécial. Aucun humain ne pouvait les approcher sauf lui.

De son passé, il ne garda aucune rancœur seulement de la tristesse pour la trahison dont il avait été la victime.

Deux ans passèrent rapidement et le passé d'Harry refit surface par la présence du nouveau professeur de potions qui portait le nom de Drago Lucius Malfoy. Harry était le professeur le plus respecté et le plus aimé du collège. Sa gentillesse et son dévouement pour chaque personne qui habitait ce château avait contribué à construire sa réputation.

Lorsque Drago avait été embauché, il fut étonné d'entendre les élèves parler d'un de leur professeur. Ils avaient une très haute estime de lui et surtout beaucoup de respect. Il était impatient de rencontrer cet homme.

Lorsqu'il s'assit à table lors de la rentrée, deux chaises étaient encore vide. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts s'assit à côté de lui.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Nelle Potter, je partage les cours de soins aux créatures magiques et de défense contre les forces du mal avec mon frère. Il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Drago fut subjuguer par la beauté de la jeune fille, il venait d'avoir un véritable coup de foudre. Il n'avait pas compris son nom. Il vit ensuite un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs entrer dans la salle accompagné de plusieurs élèves qui tentaient de se battre pour obtenir son attention.

« Bien, je vois que monsieur Potter est parvenu à arriver jusqu'ici malgré ses dévoués élèves. »

Le jeune homme s'assit entre la jeune femme et la directrice. Celui-ci ne semblait pas voir, serait-il aveugle ?

« Harry je te présente le nouveau professeur de potions, monsieur… »

« Drago Malfoy ! »

Harry pâlit en un instant son visage devint blanc.

« Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Harry comme dans Harry Potter ? C'est impossible il est mort ! »

Les larmes coulèrent des yeux du survivant, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Drago eut droit aux regards méchants pour avoir osé faire pleurer Harry.

« Oh mon dieu, comment c'est possible ? »

Nelle se retourna vers lui.

« Harry est mon jumeau et il n'est pas mort comme l'ordre du phoenix l'a prétendu. Ils lui ont jeté un sort et celui-ci n'a pas fonctionné. Leur trahison a coûté la vue de Harry. Ils l'ont ensuite fait passé pour mort. »

« Je connais quatre personnes qui ne se remettront jamais de sa mort. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Albus Dumbledore, Séverus Rogue, Minerva McGonagal et Ron Weasley. »

« Ils ne sont pas au courant parce qu'on les a éloigné de Harry le temps de pratiquer le sort parce qu'il savaient qu'ils s'y opposeraient. Albus est notre grand-père, Ron son meilleur ami, Minerva notre marraine et Séverus est amoureux de Harry comme mon frère l'est de lui. »

« Comment savez-vous tout cela ? »

« Harry est peut-être le plus puissant de nous deux mais j'ai moi aussi quelques dons. J'ai eu des visions et j'ai vu tout cela. »

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas faire de mal, c'est que de le voir en vie, cela fait un choc. »

« Veuillez m'excuser à mon tour, je déteste voir mon frère malheureux. Que savez-vous des quatre autres personnes. »

« Après la mort de son petit-fils, Albus Dumbledore a démissionné de Poudlard laissant l'école aux soins d'une nouveau directeur mais celui-ci est incompétent. Les élèves s'en plaignent souvent. Séverus a lui aussi quitté son poste pour se mettre à la recherche de votre frère parce qu'il est persuadé qu'il est encore en vie. Ron weasley a épousé celle qu'il aimait mais leur couple bat de l'aile depuis quelques temps, elle est assoiffée de pouvoir et d'argent. Minerva, elle a quitté Poudlard le jour ou Albus a pris sa retraite. Vous savez, Poudlard a bien changé, la plupart des parents ne font pas confiance aux nouveaux professeurs et surtout au nouveau directeur, beaucoup ont transféré leur enfant à Beauxbâton ou Durmstrang. Il ne reste que les enfants des membres de l'ordre de phoenix. Au fait comment se fait-il que personne ne connaisse votre existence ? »

« La seule qui soit au courant de mon existence c'est Minerva mais elle ne vient plus me voir par sécurité. Lorsque nous sommes nés Harry et moi, nos parents étaient traqués par Voldemort et pour être sûr que l'un de nous deux s'en sorte, ils m'ont envoyé ici. J'ai été élevée par les dernières fondatrices de Salem. Je n'ai su que très récemment que Harry était mon jumeau. »

Drago était subjugué, il pensait être tombé amoureux de la sœur de Potter.

« Venez avec moi, je vais voir si mon frère va bien. Nous devons lui expliquer qu'il ne risque rien par votre présence. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Ils quittèrent la salle et se dirigèrent à l'extérieur. Nelle savait parfaitement où il se trouvait. Il était parti rejoindre les phoenix et les fées sauvages du parc.

« Attendez-moi ici, l'endroit où il est, est peuplé de créatures pures et je crains qu'elles ne nous acceptent pas surtout si elles pensent que nous voulons du mal à Harry. »

Elle entra dans la forêt.

« Harry, je sais que tu es là ! Viens ici je t'en prie. »

Elle vit la silhouette de son frère apparaître.

« Harry, Merlin avait raison, ils te t'ont pas tous trahi. Marraine, grand-père, Ron et Séverus, tous les quatre sont dans l'ignorance de ce qui t'es arrivé. Trois d'entre eux te croient mort mais Séverus lui est persuadé que tu es en vie et est à ta recherche depuis que tu as disparu. »

« Mène moi à Drago, Nelle. »

Elle le conduisit à lui et ils s'assirent pour discuter.

« Harry pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Je le sais Drago, seulement il y a certaines blessures qui mettent du temps à cicatriser. »

« Est-ce que tu hais le monde sorcier ? »

« Non, lui n'y est pour rien, seul les membres de l'ordre et ceux que je prenais pour ma famille sont responsables mais je ne peux les détester, c'est seulement de la déception et du regret. »

« Du regret ? »

« J'en viens parfois à me demander si tout ceci ce serait passer si je t'avais serré la main lors de notre rencontre. »

« Ca Harry, personne ne peut le savoir. Sache que j'aimerais beaucoup devenir ton ami. »

« Je n'en doute pas et je le resterais tant que tu ne feras aucun mal à ma sœur. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je ne t'empêcherai jamais d'aimer ma sœur, mais je ne supporterai pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. »

Plus de deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette conversation, Harry et Drago étaient devenus de très bons amis. Drago protégeait fortement les derniers survivants de la famille Potter et pour cause, Nelle attendait des jumeaux pour dans quelques mois mais pas n'importe quels bébés, les siens. Il allait devenir papa.

Le couple s'était formé quelques semaines après leur rencontre. Le mariage n'avait pas tardé et maintenant la famille allait s'agrandir. Drago n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie, il avait une femme qu'il adorait, un ami qu'il considérait comme son frère, un travail qui le passionnait, que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

Ils étaient tous les trois dehors à prendre un peu le soleil lorsque qu'un homme entra dans le domaine et se dirigea vers eux.

« Excusez-moi, je cherche Harry Potter, est-ce que vous le connaissez ? »

Le jeune aveugle se tendit.

« Séverus ? C'est toi ? »

« Drago mais que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis professeur de potions et je te présente Nelle Malefoy ma femme. »

Drago serra Nelle dans ses bras.

« Félicitations ! »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le petit groupe.

« Bonjour Séverus ! »

« Ha…Har…Harry…je…tu … »

« Oui c'est bien moi. »

« Oh mon dieu je n'espérais plus te retrouver ? Je t'en prie regarde-moi ! »

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je suis aveugle. C'est le résultat de leur trahison ! »

« Leur trahison ? »

« Lorsqu'ils vous ont éloigné Minerva, Ron et toi, ils m'ont jeté un sort pour me rendre moldu, Hermione voulait aussi m'effacer la mémoire et me renvoyer dans le monde moldu. Le sort qu'ils ont pratiqué ne pouvait marcher sur moi alors j'ai été banni du monde des vivants et pour pouvoir y revenir, son gardien m'a pris mes yeux en compensation. »

Séverus ne savait plus quoi dire, alors il serra Harry dans ses bras aussi fort que possible.

« Mon amour, si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

« Je le sais Séverus, je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu, mais je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de les revoir, cela m'aurait tué. »

Le maître des potions fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, il embrassa passionnément Harry. Ce dernier répondit au baiser et des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Drago et Nelle les regardaient clairement heureux de la tournure des évènements. Durant la soirée, Séverus confirma ce que Drago leur avait il y a deux ans sur les autres. Pendant tout ce temps, Harry était resté dans les bras de Séverus et ils allèrent se coucher, Nelle s'étant endormie dans les bras de son mari.

Harry emmena Séverus dans sa chambre. Harry se sentait si bien dans les bras de son ancien maître des potions.

« Harry, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. »

Harry sourit et se colla un peu plus à son maître des potions. Il en avait tellement rêvé de ses mots.

« J'en ai rêvé tellement de ces mots prononcés par toi. »

Séverus souleva Harry dans ses bras et le mena dans le lit. Il le coucha délicatement. Harry parcourait son visage pour en réapprendre les contours. L'aîné avait déjà ses mains en-dessous de la robe de son futur amant. Les vêtements quittaient lentement leur propriétaire. Harry adorait les mains délicates de son homologue, il adorait quand elles parcouraient son corps. Une main passa sous l'élastique du pyjama d'Harry caressant sa virilité tendue. Ils finirent de se déshabiller, le professeur reprenant les gestes qu'il avait abandonné quelques instants plus tôt.

Il entama des mouvements de va et vient sur le membre tendu du plus jeune. Son état d'excitation était tel qu'il jouit en peu de temps dans la main de Séverus.

Séverus lui écarta doucement les jambes pour s'y frayer un chemin. Ses doigts préparèrent soigneusement son entrée dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Ce dernier poussait de faibles cris d'extase. Lorsqu'il le jugea prêt, il se coucha sur lui et s'enfonça en lui très doucement pour ne pas le blesser. Harry était totalement partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir irréel que Séverus lui donnait. Sous le plaisir naissant, Harry ondula légèrement le bassin pour inciter Sev à bouger en lui. Leurs deux corps s'accordèrent aux rythmes tantôt lent tantôt rapide que leur imposait leur désir d'appartenir l'un à l'autre. Leur danse au combien sensuelle continua durant de longues minutes avant que Harry ne se déverse dans la main de Sev et que sous les pulsions de l'intimité d'Harry, Séverus jouisse profondément en lui. Sev retomba sur Harry haletant. Il le libéra et le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent repus et heureux.

Le lendemain matin, le couple s'était réveillé avec le sourire aux lèvres et de l'espoir plein la tête. Ils se levèrent rejoignirent Nelle et Drago.

« Je vois qu'il y en a qui ont bien dormi. »

« Drago, laisse les tranquille ou c'est toi qui dormira dans le divan ce soir. »

« Bien, je vois que les Potter ont toujours le dernier mot. »

Pendant que sa sœur et son mari se disputaient, Harry avait rejoint les genoux de Séverus et s'y était assis. Sa bouche avait trouvé le chemin de celle de son autre moitié. Nelle sourit au bonheur visible de son frère, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux et surtout si amoureux.

Son bébé bougea et elle plaça sa main sur son ventre. Elle savait que d'ici quelques mois Harry se retrouverait dans le même état qu'elle, elle en était certaine.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souries bêtement ? »

« Décidément Drago, on peut dire que le tact et toi ça fait deux. »

« Pourquoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Je crois que tu viens de traiter ma sœur d'idiote, en temps normal ça aurait pu passé mais avec les hormones, elle est légèrement plus susceptible. »

Les jours passaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Nelle accoucha de deux petites filles par un doux matin d'avril, Drago et elle prénommèrent les deux petits anges Tamara Narcissa Malfoy et Alina Lily Malfoy. Alina avait les yeux bleus de son père et les cheveux noirs de sa mère et Tamara avait les yeux verts et les cheveux blonds, toutes deux étaient un parfait mélange de leur deux parents.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Séverus fut réveillé par des bruits d'une personne malade provenant de la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec Harry. Il se leva et remarqua qu'Harry n'était plus dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers la pièce et entra.

« Tu vas bien mon ange ? »

Harry était à genou au dessus des toilettes et vomissait tout le contenu de son estomac. Il était très pâle et semblait épuisé.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, ça fait quinze minutes que ça dure et ça ne s'arrête pas. »

Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur les joues d'Harry.

« Mon amour ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, allez ça va finir par passer. »

Sev était inquiet car Harry n'avait jamais réagi comme cela pour une si petite chose, il semblait très émotif. Sev attendit deux jours avant de forcer Harry à aller à l'infirmerie.

« Harry tu vas à l'infirmerie ça ne peut plus durer, tu perds du poids et tu sembles totalement épuisé, tu ne tiendras plus longtemps dans cet état. »

« Tu as raison, est-ce que tu viendras avec moi ? »

« Mais bien sûr, je veux être sûr que tu ne te défileras pas. »

Ils s'habillèrent et se rendirent à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière les accueillit et invita Harry à s'allonger. Elle sembla soucieuse car le jeune aveugle paraissait très faible.

« Monsieur Potter, veuillez me dire ce que vous ressentez. »

« Je me sens extrêmement faible, nauséeux, fatigué et émotif. La moindre contrariété me fait pleurer, plus je dors plus j'ai l'impression d'être épuisé, tous les matins, je me lève avec la nausée. »

« Je vois, veuillez lever votre pull s'il vous plaît. »

Harry s'exécuta avec l'aide de Sev.

Elle lança un sort sur le ventre du jeune homme et une douce lumière blanche jaillit du ventre d'Harry.

« Et bien messieurs, je crois savoir où se situe le problème. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller et me rejoindre dans mon bureau. »

Ils s'assirent.

« Est-ce grave ? »

« Pas vraiment Séverus. Disons que vous devrez faire très attention à monsieur Potter dans les prochains mois. »

« J'avoue que je ne vous suis pas. »

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de grossesse male ? »

« Oui ! » Sev venait de comprendre.

« Nous…nous allons avoir un …un enfant ? »

« Oui, Séverus, Harry attend votre enfant. »

Harry menaça de sombrer dans l'inconscience quand il comprit ce qu'il venait d'être dit. Il s'écroula dans les bras puissants de Sev qui l'emmena dans un lit. Il s'assit et caressa le ventre de son compagnon où reposait la vie à venir, celle que leur amour avait créée.

Il le vit papillonner des yeux.

« Tu te sens mieux mon amour. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Elle nous a annoncé une magnifique nouvelle, tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

Harry réfléchit puis sentit la main de son compagnon caresser tendrement son ventre dénudé.

« Nous …nous allons avoir…un enfant. »

« Oui mon ange. »

Des larmes perlèrent des yeux émeraudes. Séverus le serra fort dans ses bras, il était tellement heureux. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Harry était presque heureux avec lui, ce qui l'ennuyait dans ce fait, c'est le presque, il le voulait entièrement heureux. Il savait parfaitement ce qui lui manquait, Minerva, Ron et Albus. Ses pensées furent perturbées par l'entrée fracassante de Nelle et Drago leurs visages marqués par l'inquiétude.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon frère est à l'infirmerie ? »

« Il ne se sentait pas très bien depuis quelques jours alors je l'ai traîné ici. »

Au bonheur qu'elle lisait dans ces deux paires d'yeux, elle comprit ce qu'il se passait.

« Oh mon dieu je vais être marraine. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes chérie ? »

« Harry attend un enfant. »

« Je vois qu'on ne peut rien te cacher. »

« Et bien si on allait fêter cela. »

Séverus aida Harry à se lever et le guida jusqu'à la maison. Ils ordonnèrent à Harry de s'asseoir et de ne pas bouger. On lui mit dans les mains un verre de jus d'orange et les autres ouvrirent le champagne. Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit et Harry s'endormit épuisé dans les bras de son compagnon. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et le coucha. Il fit de même avec lui et il finit par le serrer dans les bras.

Le mois suivant passa relativement vite, Harry entrait dans son quatrième mois de grossesse, de légères rondeurs se dessinaient sous ses robes. Séverus adorait y passer sa main. Harry pouvait deviner que son compagnon serait un papa gâteau rien qu'à voir comment il protégeait Harry de tout. Les autres étaient au petit soin pour lui.

Un jour, il reçut une lettre d'Albus.

_Bonjour Séverus,_

_Cela fait déjà quelques temps que nous n'avons pas eu de tes nouvelles Minerva et moi, nous nous inquiétons et nous demandons si tu vas bien._

_Nous pensons quitter l'Angleterre et venir te rejoindre à Salem._

_Nous ne supportons plus les gens autours de nous, nous sommes certains tous les deux qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose au sujet de la mort de Harry._

_Salem nous paraît l'endroit idéal pour finir nos jours._

_Minerva m'a dit qu'elle y connaissait quelqu'un que je serai heureux de connaître, je me demande de qui il s'agit._

_Je te laisse, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement._

_Albus._

« Mon amour de qui est la lettre ? »

« D'un ami, il va venir nous rendre visite d'ici quelques jours et s'installer à Salem. »

_Cher Albus,_

_Je connais la personne dont vous m'avez parlé mais je vous laisse la surprise._

_Je vais très bien, je suis très heureux que vous veniez à Salem._

_Je vous dit à dans quelques jours. _

_Séverus._

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, ils étaient tous les quatre dehors pour profiter du beau temps avec les jumelles. Harry était calé dans les bras de Sev qui lui caressait le ventre. Deux personnes plus âgées approchaient du petit groupe et Sev sourit.

Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Séverus, Minerva et Albus se dirigèrent vers lui. Ils ne reconnurent pas Harry immédiatement par contre Minerva sut tout de suite qui était la jeune femme avec les deux bébés.

« Nelle ! »

« Marraine ! »

Nelle lui sauta dans les bras.

« Minerva excuse-moi mais qui est cette jeune femme ? »

« Nelle Potter, la sœur jumelle d'Harry ! »

« La quoi ? »

« Lily et James ont eu des jumeaux et pour être sur que l'un d'entre eux s'en sorte ils l'ont envoyé ici. J'étais leur gardienne du secret. »

« C'est ….c'est ma…. »

« Oui, je suis ta petite fille. »

« Nelle, je suis désolée pour ton frère, j'ai tout essayé pour le protéger. »

« Grand-père, marraine, vous devez savoir quelque chose. »

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme ressemblant étrangement à Harry et qui semblait attendre un enfant de surcroît. Harry vint se serrer dans les bras de son amour.

« Je ne suis pas mort. »

« Harry, oh mon dieu ! »

Minerva le serra très fort dans ses bras. Albus était resté statique, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son petit fils adoré était en vie et avait une sœur jumelle.

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit Séverus ? »

« Je voulais laisser à ton petit-fils, le temps de s'adapter à ta venue. »

« Est-ce que je peux avancer que la famille Rogue est sur le point de s'agrandir ? »

Séverus lui sourit et caressa le ventre de son compagnon.

« Oui, nous allons avoir un garçon et une fille. »

Minerva, elle pensait à autre chose, elle n'avait toujours pas lâché son filleul.

« Pourquoi nous ont-ils dit que tu étais mort ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour cacher leur erreur. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ils ont voulu m'enlever ma magie, me renvoyer dans le monde moldu et m'effacer la mémoire. Cependant le sort que Hermione a utilisé sur moi ne pouvait marcher étant donné que je suis le descendant de son créateur et donc immunisé contre. »

« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Tu sembles différent. »

« Je suis aveugle ! »

« Tu … mais comment ? »

« Le sort a failli me tuer et j'ai dû choisir entre mourir et revenir à la vie mais pas sans sacrifice. Le gardien du royaume des morts m'a pris ma vue en compensation. »

« C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont éloigné ! »

« Oui, pour avoir le champs libre. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Si j'avais été là, je les aurais empêché. »

« Je sais mais maintenant il est trop tard. Grand-père, est-ce que Fumseck est là ? »

« Oui, il arrive vers toi. »

Harry sentit l'oiseau se poser sur son épaule. Harry l'avait senti mais il voulait être sûr que c'était lui. Il lui parla dans la langue des phoenix.

_**-Bonjour mon ami, je suis tellement heureux que tu sois en vie ! **_

_**-Moi aussi, j'ai pu ressentir ces derniers temps un changement dans le comportement des êtres magiques de la forêt interdite. Que se passe-t-il ?**_

_**-Ils savent que tu es vivant depuis toujours et ils ne font plus confiance à tes anciens amis sauf à Ron Weasley. Si je suis venu avec Albus c'est que les habitants du domaine m'ont demandé la permission de les transférer auprès de toi pour vivre ici.**_

_**-Bien sur qu'ils peuvent tous venir s'ils veulent, le parc de Salem est assez grand pour les accueillir.**_

_**-Ils aimeraient être là pour la naissance de ta descendance.**_

_**-Je ne sais pas si je suis autorisé à pratiqué le sort dans ma condition.**_

_**-Tu pourrais puiser ta force en moi.**_

_**-C'est une excellente idée, nous ferons cela demain matin.**_

Le phoenix s'envola pour rejoindre ceux du parc de Salem.

« Harry où est-il parti ? »

« Préparer la venue des êtres de la forêt interdite ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Fumseck est leur intermédiaire, ces êtres ne font plus confiance aux sorciers de Poudlard et ils savent que je suis toujours en vie. Ils lui ont demandé de traiter avec moi pour venir ici. »

« Tu veux dire que tous ces êtres veulent venir ici ? »

« Oui, je dois pratiquer le sort demain. »

Durant toute cette conversation, il n'avait pas vu les yeux bleus qui les observaient. Des larmes coulaient de ceux-ci lorsque la personne à laquelle ils appartenaient avait entendu l'histoire du survivant.

Ils furent sortis de leur discussion par un cri perçant provenant des arbres.

« HARRY ! »

Le survivant aurait reconnu cette voix entre toutes, il s'imaginait la tête rousse aux yeux bleus à laquelle elle appartenait.

« Ron…. »

Harry ne put réagir qu'il était déjà serré dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Ron le serrait tellement fort qu'Harry laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. Il n'avait pas remarqué les légères rondeurs de son ami.

« Pardonne moi Harry, je… »

A suivre.

On reste gentil avec l'auteur, elle vous promets de mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite et je sais qu'elle a été longue à venir. Pardonnez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas faire une fin moche alors j'ai pris mon temps pour faire quelque chose de bien. 

RAR :

-Nushan Ynis : voici la deuxième partie et je sais qu'elle a été longue à venir mais je ne vous avais pas oublié. Bisous.

-Ostrum : merci pour ta review c'était sympa ! Bisous !

-Egwene al'vere : merci et je suis contente que la suite te plaise ! Désolée de ne pas t'avoir envoyé d'email mais je viens seulement de répondre à mes review alors je me suis autant updater ça ira plus vite. Bisous et à plus !

-potterXmalfoy : que de compliments, c'est une joie d'avoir ce genre de review. J'espère que tu n'as pas du trop attendre ou du moins que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Je te fais un gros bisous !

-Minerve : je crois que j'ai oublié Aragog flute, il faudra faire avec, désolée. Gros bisous !

-Nicolas : Je ne suis pas sadique, c'est pas vrai bon j'avoue que je suis un peu lente à updater depuis un certain temps mais il faut pas m'en vouloir, c'est de la faute à mon cerveau il est comme qui dirait partit en vacances et a emmené avec lui tous mes neurones, surtout ceux de l'inspiration. Tu auras la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre final. Gros bisous !

-Zaika : merci, merci et gros bisous !

-Vif d'or : ma tendre vif d'or, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû mettre la suite de ce chapitre mais voilà quand l'inspiration est pas là, la page blanche s'incruste. Je te fais un gros bisous et à bientôt !

-La rodeuse : merci !

-Petite grenouille : je ploie sous les compliments, c'est trop gentil, merci, je fais juste mon possible pour faire des fic pas trop mauvaises. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire jusqu'ici, je suis rassurée. Désolée pour la suite tardive.

-Sahada : je ne sais pas comment va tourner la cécité d'Harry, tu verras dans ce chapitre. Bisous !

-didinette 207 : merci pour ta revieuw c'est un plaisir !

-Lily : Merci !

-Arwen65 : je te promets après celle-ci je continue et termine d'abord l'amour me ronge ensuite détresse cachée en alternance avec HP et le royaume de Faërendil. Merci pour ta review et désolée pour le retard !

-Satya : Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !

-Onarluca : merci ma poule et à bientôt, bisous !

-Cicin : les suites des autres fic viendront je le promets mais laisser du temps. Bisous !

-Severia Rogue : Merci ma poule et gros bisous !

L'héritier trahi 2 

Ron remarqua enfin le ventre arrondi de son meilleur ami et lui sourit. Harry ne pouvait le voir mais pouvait le sentir.

-« Tu vas avoir un enfant ? C'est merveilleux ! »

Harry pleurait et fut pris d'un malaise. Albus, Severus, Drago et Ron se précipitèrent pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Ils l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. L'attente ne fut pas longue, la cause de ce malaise étant trop évidente.

-« Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est l'émotion qui je pense, a été trop forte. Il désire vous voir tous. »

Séverus entra le premier et s'assit à côté de son amour, suivi par Ron.

-« Harry, je suis tellement désolé pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. »

Harry savait de qui il parlait, celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

-« Tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

-« Je suis parti parce que les gens autour de moi ont tant changé que je ne les reconnais plus. Ma mère ne parle plus à quiconque et lorsque que ton nom est prononcé, elle devint toute blanche et fait un malaise, je crois comprendre pourquoi maintenant, elle se sent coupable, mon père boit depuis ta disparition, mes frères ont revendu leur commerce mais la pire c'est Hermione, elle ne semble pas être touchée par ce qu'elle t'a fait, elle est avide d'argent et de pouvoir et pourtant elle ne prend que de mauvaises décisions en tant que Ministre de la magie. »

-« Elle est ministre de la magie ? »

-« Oui mais peu de gens sont d'accord avec sa conception politique, il faut dire que ta disparition a touché beaucoup de gens. Les gens font encore un pèlerinage devant ta prétendue tombe. Elle entretient ton mythe pour que tout le monde pense qu'elle fait ça par amour mais c'est faux maintenant je le sais. Elle fait payer un droit de visite et elle dit reverser cet argent aux orphelinat mais le directeur de l'une d'entre elle est venu me voir et m'a dit n'avoir jamais reçu cet argent. C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes sur ses agissements. Ensuite j'ai appris que Séverus était à Salem depuis quelques mois, je savais qu'il n'avait pas arrêté ses recherches pour te trouver alors j'ai suivi Albus et Minerva et me voilà. »

Harry lui sourit.

-« Séverus m'a retrouvé par hasard et depuis nous ne nous sommes plus quitté. Dans quelques mois, je donnerai naissance à nos enfants, je suis tellement heureux et maintenant que j'ai ma famille avec moi, rien ne serra plus jamais difficile. »

-« Ron, Albus, Minerva, vous pourriez peut-être vous installer ici, notre maison est assez grande et puis s'il le faut nous pourrons toujours l'agrandir. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

-« Si Drago n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, j'ai perdu une fois mon meilleur ami et j'aimerais que cela ne se reproduise pas. »

-« Tu es le bienvenu chez moi enfin chez nous, Ron. »

-« Et toi, grand-père, je ne veux plus être séparé de toi et marraine, vous m'avez tant manqué. »

-« Nous acceptons avec joie mes enfants. »

La petite troupe s'installa dans la maison et alla se coucher. Cette nuit-là, Sev fit l'amour à Harry, leurs cris de plaisir avaient quelque peu réveillé les autres.

Harry s'était ensuite endormi dans les bras de son maître des potions.

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par de petits coups dans son abdomen. Il réveilla Séverus en lui prenant la main et en la posant sur son ventre.

-« Bonjour amour ! »

-« Bonjour Sev ! »

-« Oh mon dieu, ils bougent ! »

Harry lui sourit. Sev posa son oreille sur le ventre et parla aux bébés.

-« Je suis votre papa mes poussins. »

Harry se mit à rire.

-« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ! »

-« De tous les surnoms, c'est bien celui-là auquel je ne m'attendais pas à être prononcé par toi. »

-« Oserais-tu te moquer de moi ? »

-« Jamais voyons, pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Sev chatouilla son amour en signe de vengeance. La torture se transforma rapidement en caresse et se termina en cri de plaisir et baisés échangés. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'habillèrent et descendirent manger.

-« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

-« Salut, tu as passé une bonne nuit Harry ! »Fit malicieusement Albus.

-« Oui grand-père, bien sûr. Tu sais, du moment que Sev me tient dans ses bras, je dors toujours bien. Il n'en est pas de même avec marraine pour toi. »

Albus, Minerva et Drago recrachèrent leur café sous le regard légèrement moqueur de Nelle, Harry, Ron et Séverus.

-« Petit-frère, je t'ai déjà d'avoir plus de tact même s'il est vrai que Grand-père et marraine soient ensemble. »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez mes enfants ? »

-« Arrêtez de jouer les innocents tous les deux, vos deux auras se mélangent comme la mienne et celle de Drago ou comme celle de Harry et de Séverus. »

-« Bien, je crois que nous ne leur cacherons plus longtemps Minerva. »

-« Tu as raison Albus. »

-« Bien voilà, une affaire de réglée. »

-« Harry, tu sembles soucieux, que se passe-t-il ? »

-« J'ai promis aux êtres magiques de la forêt interdite que j'irai les chercher et je sens que ce moment est arrivé. Maintenant, je dois rentrer à Poudlard pour le sortilège de transfert des êtres magiques de la forêt interdite. Je ne peux y aller seul. Est-ce que vous voulez m'accompagner ? »

-« Bien sur nous serons avec toi. »

Ils se rendirent au point de transplanage et se rendirent à pré-au-lard. Harry était dans les bras de Séverus.

-« Ca va mon ange ? »

-« Oui, allons-y mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans ce lieu. Je veux retourner à Salem au plus vite. »

-« Bien nous ferons le plus vite possible ! »

Ils avancèrent vers les grilles du parc de Poudlard et des cris d'animaux se firent entendre, ils reconnaissaient l'être qui arrivait. Les habitants du château se tournèrent vers les arbres où des licornes, des griffons, des phœnix, des nymphes, des sirènes et bien d'autres espèces se montrèrent. Harry avait Fumseck sur son épaule.

-« Bien Fumseck, tu seras mes yeux ! »

-« Oui Harry ! »

-« Est-ce que les licornes et les griffons sont là ? »

-« Oui, ils approchent de toi ! »

L'aura de Harry se matérialisa dans le blanc le plus pur. Les licornes approchèrent cet être qu'elles chérissaient tant. L'une d'entre elles s'agenouilla devant lui.

-« Tu ne nous as pas abandonné ? »

-« Non, bien sur que non ! »

-« Tu es venu pour le rituel de transfert ? »

-« Oui, je vous ai promis de vous conduire dans un lieu où vous serez heureux et libres de toute contrainte. »

-« Jeune héritier comment va se passer le sortilège ? »

-« Oui Harry comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? »

-« Et bien grand-père, comme tu le sais les animaux magiques qui naissent dans un lieu portent en eux une trace magique qui les lie à jamais à l'endroit où ils naissent. Dans ce cas-ci, la Forêt interdite et le lac de Poudlard sont tous deux les éléments de leur lien. On ne peut donc pas les envoyer directement à Salem. On doit d'abord faire accepter à la terre de Poudlard la disparition du lien. Elle acceptera d'autant plus facilement qu'elle ressent la tristesse de ses habitants. »

-« Que devons-nous faire ? »

-« Pour la destruction du lien, il n'y a que les héritiers qui le peuvent soit moi et Nelle ainsi l'a voulu Merlin. Pour lui, seul lui et ses descendants ont le pouvoir de comprendre la véritable détresse des êtres magiques et d'y remédier. Seulement étant donné que Nelle ne connaît pas les êtres aussi bien que moi, la terre ne lui reconnaîtra pas le droit de lui demander de cesser tout lien avec les animaux. Je vais donc commencer par une transe pour me connecter avec la terre ensuite on commencera le transfert. »

-« Et que faudra-t-il faire ensuite ? »

-« Le transfert privera temporairement les êtres de leur magie qui s'accumulera en nous. Nous devrons clore le sortilège par un sort de rétablissement magique afin que chaque être récupère sa magie. »

-« Ne dois-tu pas créer le nouveau lien avec le sol de Salem ? »

-« Non, je l'ai déjà fait avec l'aide des phœnix et licornes déjà présents. »

Harry se tourna vers les êtres présents.

-« Je commencerai par les êtres de puissances magiques moindres que les vôtres. »

La licorne qui avait pris la parole plus tôt lui adressa une nouvelle fois à Harry.

-« Nous serons à tes côtés. Tu es notre salut et tu portes la vie, tu es celui que nous avons toujours attendu. »

Harry appela les autres, Séverus, Nelle, Drago, Ron, Albus et Minerva s'approchèrent à nouveau.

-« Les sorts de transfert sont épuisants, je ne peux donc pas tous les effectuer, j'aimerais votre aide. Je vais répartir la tâche comme ceci. Séverus tu t'occuperas des serpents, Nelle toi tu te chargeras avec Marraine des êtres volants et Ron et Drago, vous travaillerez sur les êtres terrestres. Grand-père et moi nous chargerons des êtres magiques qui resteront soit les licornes, les griffons, les êtres aquatiques et les phœnix. Etes-vous d'accord ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Bien au travail alors ! »

Harry s'assit en tailleur et enfonça ses doigts dans la terre mouillée de Poudlard. Il en ressentit la puissance et la joie qu'on s'adresse directement à elle.

-« Bonjour, jeune héritier. Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne t'avait vu sur ces terres ! »

-« J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de ceux qui m'avaient trahi ! »

-« Je sais, j'aurais voulu pouvoir les empêcher de commettre ce crime mais la dernière bataille avait quelque peu affaiblit mes pouvoirs. »

Harry sourit dans son coma magique.

-« Je sais et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ta précieuse aide lors de ce combat. J'ai ressenti ta force entrer en moi lors de ce sort qui vit la fin de Voldemort. »

-« Je sentais tes forces faiblir, je voulais juste te donner le coup de pouce dont tu avais besoin pour arriver à tes fins. »

-« Merci ! »

-« Bien passons à autre chose, je sais que tous ces êtres ne sont plus heureux ici, les sorciers qui m'habitent, n'ont plus aucun respect pour eux ni pour moi. Poudlard n'est plus ce qu'il était lorsque ton grand-père en était le directeur. »

-« J'avais cru le comprendre ! Accepterais-tu que j'emmène ces êtres dans un endroit où leurs semblables les attendent ? Un endroit où il serait heureux ? »

-« Tu veux me laisser seule ici ? Soit mais je ne peux refuser ton offre généreuse car je ne peux plus permettre qu'ils soient malheureux ici. »

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse, il y avait bien un moyen pour permettre à Poudlard de retrouver un vie sereine.

-« Tu sais qu'il existe un moyen pour que tu ne restes pas seule ici ? »

-« Je ne peux te demander cela ! Tu ne peux continuer à te sacrifier pour les autres comme cela, tu as une famille, un compagnon et des enfants à venir. »

-« Je sais mais si tu le veux je le ferai ! »

Ils ne dirent plus rien mais le lien qui existait entre les êtres et la terre venait de disparaître. Harry ne dit rien aux autres de ce qu'il comptait faire pour sauver l'âme de sa première maison.

Les autres de leur côté avaient préparé le terrain pour le lien de transfert, ils savaient parfaitement que Harry n'échouerait pas dans sa tâche.

Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau conscient, Harry indiqua aux autres qu'ils avaient le consentement de la terre pour continuer le rite.

Chacun se dirigea vers sa tâche comme elle avait été dévolue par Harry. Les sortilèges de transfert avançaient vite, beaucoup d'êtres avaient déjà fait leur apparition dans le parc de Salem où les habitants les attendaient afin de les accueillir comme leur rang le devait.

Ils appliquaient le sort depuis plus de deux heures avant d'être dérangés par la ministre en personne ainsi que quelques membres de l'ordre du phœnix. Ils avaient effectué environ trois quarts des transferts. Seuls restaient les êtres magiques comme les licornes, les griffons, les centaures et les phoenix.

-« Je vous ordonne d'arrêter ce que vous faites, vous n'avez aucun droit sur ces êtres ! »

Ce fut Drago qui prit la parole, il en voulait tellement à Granger d'avoir fait du mal à l'être merveilleux qu'était son beau-frère.

-« Tu comptes nous interdire quoi Granger ? »

Hermione aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Une voix qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme suffisante et dédaigneuse.

-« Malefoy, j'aurais dû me douter que tu étais derrière tout ça ! »

-« Derrière tout ça, quoi ? »

-« Du vol des êtres magiques qui appartiennent aux ministères de la magie. »

-« Comment oses-tu ? »

Ron fut stoppé dans sa tirade par la main du seul qui semblait inconnu. La dispute avait attiré les élèves. Harry enleva sa capuche.

-« Granger, tu dis que je n'ai aucun droit sur eux mais toi qui es-tu pour décider de la vie d'êtres innocents ? Ils ont le droit de quitter Poudlard s'ils le veulent ! »

Lorsqu'elle reconnut celui qui fut il y a des années son meilleur ami, elle pâlît et bégaya.

-« Ha…Harry mais…mais….mais tu tu es mort ? »

-« Oh non, Granger, comme tu peux voir je suis toujours bien vivant ! »

-« Mais…mais…je …non c'est impossible…j'ai effectué le sort moi-même ! »

-« Tu crois qu'un sort créé par Merlin pouvait être pratiqué par n'importe qui ? Ton sort ne pouvait me tuer. »

Les autres personnes présentes furent bouches bées, elles avaient devant elles le survivant.

-« Tuer mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

-« Oh mais il semble que tout le monde ne soit pas au courant que leur cher ministre ne soit qu'une criminelle ! » Fit Drago, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » Fit une personne qui ressemblait étrangement à Ginny Weasley.

-« Oh mais l'histoire est simple, votre très chère ministre a décidé après la défaite de Voldemort de m'ôter mes pouvoirs, de m'effacer la mémoire et de me renvoyer dans le monde moldu. Ce que miss je sais tout ne pouvait savoir c'est que mon héritage ne permettrait pas à une simple sorcière sans talent d'effectuer un sortilège uniquement permis à son descendant. Tu vois Granger tes connaissances ne sont pas parfaites et sont loin de l'être. »

Elle parut outrée que quelqu'un remette en cause ses capacités et surtout son intelligence.

-« Comment oses-tu ? J'ai toujours été plus douée que toi en magie, tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon que tout le monde adulait sans aucun don pour la magie, tu étais presque un crac-mol ! Tu ne dois ton salut cette nuit-là qu'à la présence de ta mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour toi. Si elle n'avait pas été là, tu serais mort. »

-« Granger, tu as toujours cru que la connaissance faisait tout dans la magie mais c'est là que tu te trompes. La magie n'a pas besoin de théorie quand elle vient du sang et du cœur. Pour toi, la magie est un dû. Pour moi, c'est un don, un cadeau que la nature m'a fait et je la respecte donc en conséquence. Cette forme de magie, tu ne pourras jamais l'apprendre parce qu'elle est innée. »

Harry sentait la fureur naître chez son interlocutrice. Les êtres magiques vinrent protéger leur nouvel ami. Ce jeune homme au cœur pur qui allait être père dans peu de temps. De quoi parlait-il ? La magie peut s'apprendre et celle-là comme les autres.

-« Tu es tellement arrogant, tu es comme ton père ! Tu crois que parce que tu as battu Voldemort, tu possèdes des pouvoirs plus fort que les nôtres mais tu te trompes. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette prophétie, tu ne serais rien aujourd'hui. »

-« C'est là que vous vous trompez Granger, mon petit-fils possède la magie, celle de son ancêtre. Merlin est le créateur de la magie et Harry son digne descendant. Que cette prédiction ait eu lieu ou non, ne change rien. Voldemort l'aurait combattu quand même parce qu'il possède le sang de l'être qui est le fondateur de la magie. La seule différence qu'il y aurait avec aujourd'hui c'est qu'il aurait encore ses parents et qu'il vivrait heureux avec sa sœur, son parrain et son compagnon. »

-« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? »

-« De moi, je suis Nelle Potter enfin Malefoy maintenant ! Je suis sa jumelle. »

-« Balivernes, Harry a toujours été enfant unique ! »

-« Il me semblait que tu avais appris à ne pas te fier aux apparences ! Nos parents ont caché aux yeux de tous son existence pour la protéger. Merlin sait combien je suis heureux qu'ils y soient parvenus. »

-« Bien encore une qui se croit douée parce qu'elle porte le nom des Potter mais je vais vous montrer à tous que ce ne sont que des mensonges ! »

Les êtres qui protégeaient Harry firent ressortir leurs auras, on pouvait y voir de la colère. Harry sentait qu'ils allaient faire un carnage si Hermione continuait sur cette voie.

-« Que leur prend-il ? »

-« Ils sont en rage parce que tu insultes la famille de leur créateur. Tu sais qu'ils pourraient te tuer s'ils le voulaient ! »

-« Ce ne sont que des animaux ! »

-« Toi qui prétends mieux savoir que tout le monde, tu connais tellement mal le monde de la magie, ces êtres sont plus puissants que toi. Un seul phoenix pourrait anéantir ce château s'il le voulait. »

Hermione n'écoutait plus rien et voulait leur prouver qu'elle avait raison. Elle envoya un puissant sortilège mortel sur une licorne qui protégeait le survivant. Harry n'avait rien vu de l'attaque mais avait ressenti celle-ci et l'effet qu'elle avait engendré sur l'être touché.

-« Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela ! Je t'avais prévenu, je t'avais dis de ne jamais toucher à ces êtres. Tu vas le regretter ! »

Harry laissa monter la colère en lui et une puissante aura blanche l'entoura. Il s'avança et s'agenouilla devant l'animal blessé. Il pratiqua une entaille dans son bras droit et laissa glisser les quelques gouttes dans la bouche de l'être blessé. La licorne reprit vie comme par enchantement. Les autres animaux avaient compris que l'offrande de vie qu'avait effectué le survivant pour l'un des leur, était quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Harry avait fait don de son sang pour sauver de la mort une licorne faisant d'elle son égal et créant ainsi un lien entre eux deux.

-« Comment as-tu fait cela ? Tu n'es pas assez puissant pour ramener un être vivant à la vie. »

-« Toujours la puissance et encore la puissance. Quand vas-tu comprendre que la magie n'est pas faite de puissance mais d'amour et de foi. »

-« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tout le monde sait que plus un sorcier est puissant plus il est fort magiquement. »

-« Tu n'as toujours rien compris. Comment crois-tu que j'ai vaincu Voldemort ? »

-« Tu étais plus puissant que lui ! »

-« Non, Voldemort a été et sera toujours plus fort que moi excepté que lui ne croyait qu'en le pouvoir, pour lui la magie n'était rien d'autre qu'un moyen d'arriver à ses fins alors que pour moi elle a toujours été ma source de bonheur et d'espoir. J'ai toujours pensé que la magie avait une volonté propre. Que c'était la magie qui choisissait son magicien un peu comme la baguette choisit son magicien. Alors comme elle m'a choisit et qu'elle a élu domicile dans mon corps, je l'ai choyée et aimée, je l'ai laissée me guider dans mes choix et je l'ai laissée me diriger lors de mes combats. Maintenant elle me fait confiance et nous ne formons plus qu'un c'est pourquoi elle a accepté que nous redonnions vie à cette licorne. Mais toi tu vas perdre la tienne pour le crime que tu as osé commettre sur elle. Il n'y a pas d'être plus pur que les licornes et tu as failli en tuer une. »

Harry leva les bras au ciel implorant quelque chose.

-« Que fait-il Albus ? »

-« Il implore sa magie de choisir la sentence pour le crime que Granger a commis sur la licorne ! »

-« Comment peut-il faire cela ? Merlin était le seul à pouvoir donner vie à la magie sans un corps, à lui donner une vie propre ! »

-« Peut-être avez-vous oublié que Harry est le descendant du créateur de la magie et que comme il l'a si bien fait remarquer, il a tant de respect et de foi en la magie qu'elle le laisse lui redonner son indépendance. Vous savez, Harry ne veut pas prendre cette décision, il préfère laisser le choix à la mère créatrice de cet être. »

-« Oui c'est vrai ! »

Harry prononça une incantation inconnue de tous.

_-« Magie pure et blanche,_

_mère de tous les êtres,_

_j'implore ton aide et ton jugement,_

_Reprends corps et viens donner ta sentence._

_Que cet être qui a osé blesser l'un de tes enfantes paie !_

_Que justice soit faite ! »_

Harry se concentra d'avantage et appela l'esprit de la magie encore sous l'œil moqueur de Granger.

-« Pour le digne descendant de Merlin, il me semble que la magie ne t'obéit pas plus que ça ! »

-« Quand vas-tu comprendre, qu'elle ne m'obéit pas et que c'est elle qui prend la décision de revenir ou pas. »

Ils furent coupés dans leur échange lorsque de la terre de fin voile de brume argentée sortirent pour former doucement un corps longiligne.

Une voix venue des profondeurs troubla le silence.

-« Bonjour jeune héritier ! »

Hermione en resta bouche bée, il avait réussi là où elle avait échoué. Elle avait essayé des milliers de fois de pousser la magie dans un corps astral.

-« Je suis heureuse de répondre à ton appel ! »

-« Merci mère ! » Dit Harry en s'agenouillant.

-« Relève-toi mon enfant et vous aussi ! » Dit-elle en s'adressant à ceux qui avaient imité le survivant.

Elle prit doucement la main de celui qu'elle considérait comme son enfant prouvant ainsi à chacun qu'elle avait bien reprit corps. Elle leva la tête d'Harry de son autre main pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Si tu savais comme je suis fière de ce que tu as fait depuis que tu es là. Tu as protégé tous mes enfants comme s'ils étaient tes égaux. Peu de tes semblables l'ont fait les considérant comme de vulgaires animaux sans intérêts. Je viens encore d'en avoir la preuve avec l'acte qui a été commis plus tôt. »

Elle appela à elle la licorne qui venait de revenir à la vie.

-« Viens ma belle. Harry a fait de toi un être lié, il a partagé son sang pur pour te faire revenir à la vie. Je te charge de sa protection ainsi que celle des êtres qui lui sont proches. »

La licorne s'agenouilla et accepta l'ordre de sa mère, la magie.

-« Bien, mon enfant, tu m'as fait venir ici pour décider de la sentence pour son crime ! » Dit-elle en désignant Hermione qui se faisait de plus en plus petite.

-« Oui, je ne peux me permettre de prendre cette décision seul ! »

-« Bien, la sentence que je prononcerai d'ici quelques instants ne concernera pas uniquement le meurtre de ma fille la licorne mais aussi celle du sort qu'elle t'a lancé il y a plusieurs années. »

-« Merci mais cela n'était pas nécessaire ! »

-« Tu es tellement pur mon enfant ! Mais elle a enfreint la loi universelle de la sorcellerie en utilisant un sort destructeur sur deux des êtres que Merlin a créés. Son action mérite donc punition. Le châtiment que j'ai choisi sera semblable au crime qu'elle a commis. »

Hermione palissait à vue d'œil.

-« Bien, voilà ce qui a été décidé pour toi. Moi la magie, je t'ai fait don d'une partie de moi afin que tu sois acceptée dans notre monde car je pensais que tu pouvais y faire de grandes choses néanmoins l'appât du gain et du pouvoir ont corrompu ton esprit et ton cœur. Tu as failli à ton amitié par simple jalousie, tu as failli à l'amour par orgueil et tu as failli à ton devoir par vanité. Pour tout ce que tu as fait … »

Elle fut coupée par Hermione qui l'attaqua mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'Harry la protège. La scène qui suivit, fut rapide. Harry tomba à genou ayant reçu le sort dans le dos.

-« Harry, mon fils ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

-« Elle ne devait pas vous faire de mal, mère ! »

La magie se mit en colère, elle devint terrifiante. Elle immobilisa Hermione.

-« Toi, tu as osé touché à mon enfant, je te punirai donc en conséquence, je t'offrais une mort douce et rapide mais puisque tu en as voulu autrement, tu souffriras en rapport avec le mal et la douleur que tu as causés ! Mais avant, je dois faire deux choses. »

Elle se pencha sur Harry et plongea sa main sur son cœur. Harry revint à la vie.

-« Harry, je t'offre à toi et ta famille pour ton courage et ton amour, la paix et la tranquillité. Je sais que tu voulais te sacrifier pour Poudlard mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te fais ce cadeau, elle sera liée à la terre de Salem et tous ses éléments magiques la suivront. Le château redeviendra la ruine qu'il est pour les yeux des moldus. »

Elle appela Séverus.

-« Je te confie mon fils et ses enfants. Prends-en soin ! Harry est une ode à la vie et un bonheur pour ceux qui l'entourent. Je sais que tu seras digne de la confiance que j'ai mise en toi. Eloigne-le de moi et mets-le à l'abris. Je vais exécuter la sentence que j'ai choisie pour elle.

Toi être impur en qui le don de la magie avait été donné, je décide pour te punir de tes crimes, non pas la mort car elle serait trop douce à mon goût alors voilà ce qui sera fait ! Dès à présent, je te retire tes pouvoirs et ta magie, tu redeviendras ce que tu étais à ta naissance, une moldu, je te bannis du monde moldu, tu seras donc condamnée à vivre dans le monde magique en tant que crac-mol et pour finir, j'offre ta vue à mon fils en réparation des dommages que tu lui as causés. Ainsi en est décidé, que par ma volonté, les sentences soient accomplies. »

Une lumière blanche frappa Hermione qui se retrouva au sol inconsciente, une lumière rouge s'enflamma et une verte se dirigea vers Harry. La magie ordonna qu'on emmène Hermione à Sainte-Mangousse pour qu'elle se remette et se prépare à ce que sera sa vie. Elle avança vers Harry et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

-« Mon enfant, ouvre tes beaux yeux ! Fais-moi voir encore une fois le merveilleux éclat de leurs émeraudes. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, papillonna des paupières et des larmes perlèrent sur les joues pâles de Harry.

-« Mon ange, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry lui sourit.

-« Je peux enfin voir ton visage, c'était mon seul souhait. Tu m'as donné tout ce que je voulais. Toi et le reste de la famille êtes avec moi alors le seul désir qu'il me restait, c'était de pouvoir voir ne fut-ce qu'une seule fois, le visage du père de mes enfants. »

Séverus embrassa les deux orbes devant cette magnifique déclaration. Harry se retourna vers la magie.

-« Mère, qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? »

-« Je vais repartir d'où je viens mais je ne serai jamais loin de toi ! Je serai là pour leur naissance ! » Dit-elle en posant l'une de ses mains sur le ventre de Harry.

Harry lui venait de penser à une chose, il pouvait voir dans son esprit les visages des membres de sa famille mais pas de sa sœur. Pour cause, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Elle était belle sa sœur.

-« Nelle ! »

-« Oh Harry, je suis si heureuse pour toi ! »

-« Merci petite sœur ! »

Harry retourna auprès de la magie qui lui souriait.

-« Au revoir mère ! »

-« Au revoir Harry ! Soies heureux c'est tout ce que je veux ! »

Son corps se désagrégea doucement laissant sur le sol un poussière argentée. Harry se retourna vers Séverus.

-« Elle est partie ! »

-« Oui mon ange, mais elle sera toujours dans ton cœur ! »

Séverus le serra dans ses bras, lui murmura des mots de réconfort à l'oreille et l'embrassa amoureusement devant les regards ébahis des personnes qui ignoraient leur relation.

-« Mon ange, il faut terminer le sort de transfert et retourner à Salem ! »

-« Oui tu as raison ! »

Harry demanda à son grand-père de l'aider. Celui-ci vint et ils commencèrent ensemble les derniers transferts. Cette tâche prit environs une heure. Ils allaient repartir dans leur paradis tranquille lorsqu'un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années s'approcha de Harry.

-« Excusez-moi monsieur Potter ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Lorsque vous partirez d'ici, Poudlard cessera d'exister ? »

-« Oui, son âme et son esprit ont quitté cette terre pour une autre ! »

-« Où allons-nous aller à l'école alors ? »

-« Là où vos camarades sont depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus d'accord avec votre ministre. »

-« N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de faire revenir Poudlard ? »

-« Hélas, non. Elle-même m'a dit que peu d'entre vous la respectait. Si vous ne respectez pas l'endroit où vous vivez comment voulez-vous que cette terre vous fasse confiance. Elle sera bien là où elle sera. »

-« Où sera-t-elle ? »

-« Là où je serai mais cet endroit restera secret pour son bien comme le mien ! »

Harry se retourna vers les siens.

-« Tout est fini. Pouvons-nous y aller ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Bien, je dis adieu à ce pays, je n'y remettrai probablement plus jamais les pieds ! »

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au paysage puis pris la main de son compagnon et transplana.

Ils atterrirent dans un parc qu'ils connaissaient bien, celui de Salem. Beaucoup d'êtres magiques attendaient le retour de leur sauveur. La licorne qu'il avait sauvée, s'avança vers lui réclamant un caresse. Harry s'exécuta.

-« Bien que tu sois liée à moi, je te laisse libre de décider avec qui tu veux vivre, soit avec les tiens, soit avec moi, quoi que tu choisisses, tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi ! »

Elle sembla hésiter puis se dirigea vers sa famille.

-« Bien, je préfère que tu sois avec les tiens, c'est mieux ainsi mais je viendrai te voir, c'est une promesse ! »

Il était l'heure pour eux de rendre leur magie aux animaux. Pendant deux heures, chaque être ayant été transféré, retrouva ses pouvoirs. Chacun partit dans la forêt pour faire connaissance avec leurs hôtes d'accueil. L'ambiance était légère et heureuse.

Ils allaient rentrer lorsqu'une jeune femme d'environs vingt-cinq ans arriva, c'était le professeur d'étude des moldus, elle était blonde avec de très longs cheveux bouclés, ses yeux en amande étaient d'une douce couleur turquoise.

-« Bonjour Harry ! »

-« Bonjour Andromède ! »

-« J'ai appris que vous étiez rentrés, j'espère que votre petite escapade s'est bien passée ? »

-« Oui merci ! Oh je dois faire les présentation ! Voici notre grand-père Albus Dumbledore ! Notre marraine Minerva McGonagall et mon meilleur ami Ronald Weaslay ! »

-« Bonjour madame ! » Répondit Ron timidement.

-« Mademoiselle ! »

-« Je vous présente Andromède Starling notre professeur d'étude des moldus ! »

Harry remarqua le trouble de Ron et se dit que peut-être il arriverait à retrouver l'amour avec Andromède qui sait ! Séverus avait bien vu ce que mijotait son amour.

-« Dis-moi toi, tu n'aurais pas comme dans l'idée de jouer les entremetteurs ? »

-« Moi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! »

Séverus resta sceptique, quand Harry avait une idée dans la tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Enfin, le temps le dirait !

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées, Nelle et Drago s'occupaient de leurs deux petits diables sur pattes. Elles adoraient jouer de vilains tours à leurs parents et surtout lorsque que leur parrain Harry les y aidait. Elles étaient fort complices avec lui rendant un peu jaloux leurs parents. Harry et Séverus préparaient activement l'arrivée des jumeaux. Ils les attendaient avec impatience. Albus et Minerva veillaient sur Harry qui était fragile à cause de sa grossesse. Ron lui fréquentait de plus en plus la jeune Andromède.

Harry entrait dans son troisième trimestre de grossesse, les deux petits anges devraient montrer le bout de leur nez d'ici trois mois s'il n'y avait pas de complications. Harry faisait la seule chose qui lui était encore permise, cuisiner. En effet, Albus, Minerva, Nelle et Drago veillaient Harry pour qu'il ne fasse rien de dangereux pour sa santé ainsi que celles des bébés.

Il préparait un gâteau au chocolat et à la crème fraîche parce que depuis quelques jours, il mourait d'envie de manger ce met. Harry était un excellent cuisinier ce qui était fort contradictoire avec ses propres résultats de potions.

-« Bonjour mon amour ! »

-« Bonjour ! »Dit Séverus en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il allait plonger son doigt dans la délicieuse et tentante ganache au chocolat qui lui tendait les bras lorsque Harry l'en empêcha.

-« Tu comptais faire quoi au juste ? »

-« Juste goûter mon dessert favori ! »

-« Et bien monsieur Rogue, vous attendrez comme tout le monde qu'il soit sur la table pour pouvoir goûter. »

-« Non, tu ne vas pas faire ça ? »

-« Oh que si ! Et vous mes poussins, vous en pensez quoi, je dois permettre votre papa de mettre ses doigts dans mon plat ou pas ? »

Il reçut en réponse un fort coup de pied de la part de ses bébés.

-« Bien, je crois qu'ils sont d'accord avec toi ! »Dit Séverus.

-« Oui en effet ! »

-« D'accord mais alors ce soir, j'y aurais droit et peut-être que l'on pourrait prendre un autre genre de dessert tous les deux ? »

-« C'est une proposition ? »Fit Harry avec envie.

-« Oh que oui ! »

Le soir arriva vite et tout le monde attendait avec impatience le dessert y compris deux petites filles. Tout le monde savait que le gâteau au chocolat « Harry Potter » était sa spécialité et le meilleur au monde.

-« Harry avant que tu serves le dessert, j'ai une annonce à faire ! » Dit Ron.

-« Oh non ! Tu vois pas que tu nous fais rater le succulent gâteau au chocolat ! »

-« Drago Lucius Malfoy, si tu fais encore une fois ce genre de remarque tu seras privé de dessert ! » Rugit sa femme.

Il bouda et laissa Ron achever.

-« Voilà, j'aimerais vous remercier, j'ai trouvé une famille auprès de vous. J'aimerais que vous acceptiez Andromède dans notre famille parce que je lui ai demandé de m'épouser et elle a accepté ! »

-« Félicitations Andromède, félicitations Ron ! » Dirent en chœur les autres.

Ils firent ensuite honneur à la pâtisserie et fêtèrent chacun à leur manière le nouveau couple.

Séverus et Harry firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit savourant le dessert qu'il préférait avant le gâteau au chocolat. Ils finirent la nuit collés l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla et trouva dans sa cuisine, les jumelles et leur père.

Elles jouaient sur leur couverture. Dès qu'elles virent Harry, elles délaissèrent leur père pour leur parrain. Elles lui firent un gros câlin et rejoignirent leur compagnon de jeu.

-« Bonjour Drago, tu as déjà déjeuné ? »

-« Oui, Nelle avait tout préparé. »

-« Ma sœur a fait la cuisine ? »

-« Je crois que je ne vais pas trop critiquer mais disons qu'en gros, les oeufs étaient quasi crus, les toasts brûlés, les crêpes salées, enfin la routine quoi. Promets-moi que demain tu vas faire à manger car une fois ça passe mais deux, je vais mourir. »

-« T'inquiète, disons que ce matin, j'étais un peu fatigué ! »

Drago sourit, il savait exactement ce qui avait épuisé le futur père la nuit précédente et cela rien qu'aux cris de plaisir qui avaient traversés les murs des chambres. Il était un peu jaloux, lui n'avait pas eu droit à ce genre de dessert.

Les jours passèrent, voyant le ventre du survivant s'arrondirent un peu plus. L'accouchement était prévu pour dans quelques semaines mais avant, il devait fêter le mariage de son meilleur ami avec Andromède.

Ce fut une journée difficile pour lui, il ne trouvait pas de position confortable, son dos le faisait souffrir énormément, les jumeaux étaient très actifs et il était épuisé magiquement parce que sa grossesse puisait beaucoup dans ses réserves pour fabriquer la place nécessaire à ses bébés. Séverus était lui aussi inquiet, il connaissait les complications qui pouvaient résulter d'un grossesse mâle, de grosse fatigue mais aussi lors de la naissance la mort de la mère mais aussi celle du bébé. Il surveillait constamment son amant pour réagir au moindre signe de défaillance.

Le mariage s'était bien déroulé, la fête avait battu son plein pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, Harry avait dansé un peu avec Séverus.

Quelques semaines plus tard après une laps de temps qui lui parut très long et après trois fausses alertes, par une matin ensoleillé, Harry se réveilla sentant de fortes ondes de douleur à intervalle plus ou moins régulier.

-« Séverus ? »

Ce dernier se trouvait dans la salle de bain.

-« Oui. » Répond-il.

-« Je crois que c'est l'heure. »

-« L'heur pour quoi mon ange ? »

-« L'heure pour tes enfants de venir au monde ! »Lui envoya Harry sur un ton plutôt méchant.

-« Tu as eu tes premières contractions. »

« A ton avis, si je me tords de douleur, ce n'est pas pour les beaux yeux de Merlin ! »

Séverus se précipita pour préparer une valise et descendit lorsqu'Harry l'appela : « Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? »

-« Non, j'ai tout, j'y vais ! »

-« Et moi, tu fais quoi de moi parc que ta valise ne te servira à rien si je ne viens pas. »

-« Pardon mon amour, pardon, pardon… »Séverus était complètement à côté de ses pompes.

-« Sev, tu t'excuseras plus tard si tu veux, mais si tu pouvais me conduire à l'infirmerie pour que je mette tes bébés au monde. »Harry était plié en deux par la douleur.

Si on avait croisé ces deux-là dans les couloirs, on se serait demandé lequel des deux conduisait l'autre. Harry semblait traîner son compagnon derrière lui. Ils finirent par arriver et appelèrent l'infirmière.

-« Madame Célia ! »

-« Monsieur Rogue, que puis-je pour vous ? Vous Vous sentez mal ? »

Séverus ne répondit rien mais parvint à montrer son amant dont la douleur progressait rapidement.

-« Harry, venez vous installer dans ce lit. Je vais vous examiner. »

Durant deux minutes, la médicomage s'occupa de son patient pendant que l'autre père tournait en rond.

-« Séverus, restez près d'Harry, tenez lui la main et aidez-le à respirer, ça l'aidera à faire passer la souffrance. »

Harry soufflait et poussait de temps à autre des cris et des gémissements de douleur.

-« La prochaine fois, s'il y en a une, c'est toi qui les mettras au monde ! »

Séverus pensait à ce moment précis que Harry ne voulait plus de ses bébés.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils disent tous ça, c'est la douleur qui les fait parler mais il ne le pense pas. »

Madame Célia vit qu'Harry venait de perdre les eaux et donc que l'accouchement ne tarderait pas.

-« Harry, vous allez devoir être courageux et poussez quand je le dirai. Bien, je vais compter jusque trois et vous allez pousser de toutes vos forces. »

Harry obéit, il se fatiguait énormément.

-« C'est bien, continuez comme ça, je vois la tête du premier. Allez poussez ! »

Harry hurla lorsque la tête du premier nourrisson passa. Sous les encouragements, il poussa à nouveau fortement avant d'expulser de son corps le nouveau-né. Il s'effondra ensuite sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'il entendait les cris perçants de leur petit garçon.

-« C'est un petit garçon, il est en parfaite santé, je vais vous le laisser quelques secondes après il va falloir recommencer. »

Harry prit son petit garçon dans les bras sous le regard ému de son compagnon.

-« Bonjour mon ange, nous sommes tes papas. Bonjour Noah Séverus Rogue. »

-« Il est parfait, il est beau comme toi. Il a hérité des cheveux de ta mère, d'un rouge flamboyant mais il a mes yeux d'un noir profond. »

Harry ressentit à nouveau une contraction.

-« Bien, je vais emmener Noah dans son berceau et puis à nous deux. »

Harry serrait à nouveau la main de son compagnon, il aurait juré qu'il lui avait cassée.

-« Harry, vous devez pousser maintenant ! »

-« Non, je suis trop fatigué. »

-« Mon amour, fais le pour moi, je t'aime et puis tu ne veux pas voir notre petite fille. »

Harry transporté par une nouvelle force, poussa de toutes ses forces. Leur bébé vit le jour en poussant des cris stridents.

-« C'est une magnifique petite fille en pleine santé. Voilà tes parents. »

Harry prit son enfant contre lui et défit la couverture pour mieux apercevoir son visage d'ange. Elle avait les cheveux noirs de Séverus et les yeux verts de Harry. Ils la regardèrent encore un peu.

-« Bonjour Anabelle Liliane Rogue. »

Après quelques minutes de câlins intensifs, Harry menaçait de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil. Séverus prit sa fille et la mit dans son lit laissant ainsi Harry dormir. Il devait prévenir les autres. Il partit pour la maison.

Tout le monde était réveillé depuis peu, il entra en douceur dans la cuisine sans se faire remarquer lorsque les jumelles crièrent « Sev ».

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui.

-« Où étions-vous Harry et toi ? » Demanda Nelle inquiète pour son frère enceint.

-« Ce matin Harry a mis au monde Noah et Anabelle Rogue ! »

-« Il est à l'infirmerie, il va bien, les bébés aussi…. »

-« Doucement Nelle, ils vont bien tous les trois mais ils se reposent ! »

Ils s'habillèrent tous et filèrent à l'infirmerie. Harry était assis dans son lit et donnait le biberon à Noah qu'il surnommait déjà le petit glouton.

-« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

-« Félicitations petit frère, où est ma filleule que je lui dise bonjour. »

Elle prit Anabelle dans ses bras et la cajola. Au bout de quelques jours, la famille Rogue au grand complet rentra chez elle.

Le temps passa apportant la paix et la tranquillité qu'ils avaient toujours tous désirés.

Ron et Andromède vinrent agrandir le nombre de la famille d'un petit garçon.

Quelques années passèrent. Ron et Andromède eurent un autre garçon et une fille. Albus et Minerva semblaient éternels, Nelle mit à nouveau au monde des jumelles, et ensuite une petite fille, il semblerait que Drago ne lui fasse que des filles. Harry et Séverus eurent la joie d'accueillir au sein de leur couple des triplés que Harry porta avec joie malgré la fatigue que cela provoquait. Il équilibra les choses en mettant au monde trois petits garçons nés avec quelques semaines d'avance.

Plus personne ne revit Harry pleurer ou penser à son passé. Il avait toujours un sourire sur ses lèvres parce qu'il était entouré des gens qu'il aimait.

FIN


End file.
